


Till Death Do Us Part

by heythereshipfreak



Series: Adventure Of Regulus And James [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Now Regulus is 30, he wakes up happy, he now has a family, Harry is 11 and heading for his first year, but it’s also the first wizarding war, what will happen eventually?





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, a few death, and I’m sorry for it, I actually cried a bit at the ending. I’m sorry . Last part to my series though

As Regulus woke up one summer morning, feeling the sun creeping up on him, he rolled off his bed, out on his sweatpants and tanktop, tied his messy bed hair into a bun, and stretched, it’s gonna be a long day today, he had planned to visit diagon alley today, to prepare things for school, he went to his bathroom, brushed his teeth and washed his face, he checked himself in the mirror, he’s only 30 and still look barely in his early 20’s, he went out of his bedroom, and decided to head to the kitchen, the smell of coffee and frenchtoast filled the room, he could hear laughter and giggles by the dining area, as he finally steps in, Harry and Hannah was seated side by side, talking about the great adventure Hannah had over summer with her parents, while Harry listened, Regulus walks to the kitchen, hugging James by the his back, wrapping his arms around his waist, “ What you cooking, handsome” Regulus greets James, “well good morning to you too dearest husband, i made your favourite though.” James replied as he kisses Regulus on the cheek, “Ew gross, you both are old mans and still kissing like as if kids are not here!” Harry protest at the dining table, earning laughter from Hannah, “ well you should see my parents then, Papa Padfoot is always wrapped around Daddy Moony, as if they weren’t already married for 10 years!” Hannah replied. Yes Harry was Regulus and James kid, while Hannah wasSirius and Remus little princess, after they got married. As if on cue, the other couple walked in to the dining room, more like Remus dragging Sirius into the room, they must have flooed over that morning or the night before, Regulus currently stays over at Giramauld place over summers, a tradition he kept after Walburga and Orion passed away, Kreacher and Dipsy was always there to keep the house clean, and he would let Remus and Sirius come over and stay with them, on every holiday.

 

“I heard my name!” Sirius said tiredly, “Yes we were talking shit about you!” Regulus replied as he brought coffee to the table, Sirius just grabs it at chug it all down, Regulus wondered if he burned his oesophagus, he just then sips his coffee and read the Prophet, “ you both are clearly in your 30’s now, and yet acting like kids!” James protest as he puts down the food, “Ain’t my fault your husband is a git!” Sirius protest, as he grabs the french toast, Regulus just sticks his tongue out at him, earning laughter from the group. “How mature boys!” Remus said as he sips his tea, “by the way kids, after breakfast we’re grabbing your school supplies, since it’s your first year, we need a lot of material!” Remus continues, “Dad, do we even have enough for my school supplies?” Harry asked as he looked at James, “ Harry, have you forgotten who we are?” James asked as he points to himself and Regulus, “I’m the Famous Potter! The best Auror in the ministry!” James proudly said, Regulus just slaps his arm with the newspaper. “Correction! You’re the famous auror, James Fleamont Black-Potter and I’m the famous Seeker playing for the Cannon, Regulus Arcturus Black-Potter!” Regulus protest, earning laughter across the table, “And I’m Harry James Black-Potter, your proud son!” Harry chirped in, “And I’m Hannah Lily Black-Lupin, your very proud and pretty cousin!” Hannah continued, “and I’m Sirius Orion Black-Lupin, the most handsome man to be alive! And this is my very handsome husband, Remus John Black-Lupin!” Sirius said as he hugs Remus, the whole room was filled with laughter, until Kreacher came in, “Master Regulus, that’s someone here that wants to see you.” Kreacher said, “ Bring them in will you.” Regulus replied, after a few minutes, his guest arrived, “Severus my friend! It has been awhile!” Regulus greets Severus, hugging him close, “all has been well, i would like you to meet my son Seth Snape.” Severus greets Regulus, and then pats his son who was next to him, Seth said his hello, and smile to the group. “what brings you here, old friend?” James asked as he greets them both, “i needed a favour, if you could bring my son to grabs his things at diagon alley, i have some business to settle over at Hogwarts. And my son is in his first year, so i hope you could help?” Severus asked as he took a sit at he dining table, “ it must be your lucky day then, we’re going to diagon alley later on, we’re meeting the Weasleys too over there.” Sirius joined the conversation. Breakfast continued till 10am before everyone decided to get ready, Severus had left earlier to attend his meeting, leaving Seth with them. So hey flooed over to Diagon Alley, heading to Gringott first to withdraw some money.

 

First they went to get their Robes, where Harry bumped into Draco Malfoy, who he found very charming, but yet had a foul mouth but his aura was what attracted Harry, he was Posh and over his head but yet nice and sweet looking, before he could say much, he could hear his Papa Reggie bickering with Lucius Malfoy, the glaring and snarls his papa had, was truly scary, and how Lucius Malfoy angrily spat out Mudblood to his cousin, made his Papa lose controlled, “ At least my child is not made through Incest!” Regulus spat back, only for Lucius to throw hands at Regulus, James was fast, he pushes Lucius away, “Touch my husband, i swear i will kill you with my bare hands!” James growl, not knowing their kids were standing side by side, looking at the adults nearly choke each other out, “I’m sorry for that, I’m Draco by the way.” Draco said as he looks at Harry, offering a handshake, “ I’m Harry, I’m sorry too for my dads.” Harry replied as he shook Draco’s hands, he felt a sudden electricity running through his arm, he smiled softly at Draco. “ Draco! Let’s go!” Lucius barks as he pulls Draco away from Harry. Draco waves goodbye to Harry only for his father to slap his hand away. Harry just continues to wave back, James stood there and watched his son smiles giddily, history gonna repeat himself.

 

James was barely 11 when he was walking around Diagon Alley to get his things for first year, when he too bumped into Sirius and Regulus at the robe shop, he remembers Regulus introducing himself and they talked when Walburga came out from nowhere and drag Regulus and Sirius away. James shook his head as he remembers the past, he can’t run away from reality that his son might be like him, who has a thing for guys with snarky looks, as he cools his husband down and pushes the teens to the wands shop, helping them get their wands ready for school, he watches as young Hannah giggles at what Seth was saying, talking about his trip to Egypt over the summer, while she responded about her trip to Switzerland with her Dads, Harry just stood away from them, wondering alone, James decided to approach his son, “hey there buddy, you okay?” James ask him as he jabs him by his side lightly. “ I’m okay Dad, it’s nice to see Hannah enjoys someone’s else company other than mine, and i know she will make new friends later at Hogwarts. I was just wondering what if i never got into Gryffindor? Will that still be okay?” Harry said, as he plays with his tshirt, James smiles and ruffles up his sons hair, “ you can be in Slytherin son, your papa was in it too, same as Uncle Seve, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws would be okay too.” James replied and Harry just nods, “ Dad, can i ask you something?” Harry ask as he looks up at James, “Ask away my son.” James answered as he places an arm over Harry’s shoulder, “ if ever Papa or you to ever leave me, who would have my custody? Uncle Seve? Uncle Sirius and Remus? Or the Malfoys since they’re somehow related to us?” Harry asked his dad, “Tough question my son, but the first custody would be Black-Lupin because they’re the direct relative you have, next would be Severus Snape as he is both you and Hannah’s god father, why would you ask that sort of question son?” James ask him back, Harry just shrugs his shoulders, “ I don’t know, i had this weird dreams that someone killed you both and I’m scared that i will lose you both.” Harry replied. James just ruffles up his hair, and smile at him, James knew the Wizarding War was happening, Grimauld place had been the headquarters for the order of phoenix, that Professor Dumbledore build, he knew what was happening, he was thankful Harry turns 11 that year and finally can be save at Hogwarts. He knew the battles he had to go through, but he need his son to be safe. As they wrapped up the day and headed back home, Seth sleeping over in one of the spare rooms, James settle in bed with Regulus.

 

“Something is troubling my dearest husband since we were at Diagon Alley, please tell me you ain’t brooding about the fight i had with Lucius today.” Regulus said as he snuggle closer to James, “it’s not about that Reggie, I’m worried about the war that’s approaching, can we even survive the war? What if we lost each other, what about Harry? I’m just worried love.” James sighs as kisses Regulus head, “Harry will leave us in a week, from what i see, the dark lord has nothing on us, have you forgotten we’re Dumbledore’s army, we obviously can win this war.” Regulus reassures him, “and if anything happens to us, trust me, Harry will be in good hands, Remus and Siri will take care of him, Weasleys too, don’t forget Lily and Marlene too.” Regulus said as he kisses James on the lips. James just smiles at him, but deep down he knows his days are numbered. The whole week he spent fussing about around the house, packing Harry’s things, preparing him for school, teaching him new spells, Regulus as away for his games and will only be back to send Harry off to school the back to his games, James worries for both wizards he loved ever so dearly, he knows how active the death eaters were, he knows how crazy things were gonna get, and he knows he didn’t have many days to live. He signs his wills, reread them one too many time, to ensure Harry has enough to last him for 20-30 years, he ensured those people he trust to take care of Harry.

 

As the day finally approaches, James was nervous to let Harry go but he had to, for his little boy safety, he hugs his son one last time, kissing his forehead, he never know when will be his last time meeting him. He watched as his son climbs aboard the train and settles in the cabin with Seth, Hannah, Ron and Hermione, he waves as the train went off, he tightened his own jacket, secure his wand in his Auror wand holster, and he walks away with Regulus by his side. With the kids away to school, all members of the Order finally meets up, Weasleys were there, Longbottoms too, Marlene and Lily, Hagrid too, everyone was there, James watched as young parents nervously talked about the safety of their childrens over at Hogwarts, he too was afraid, Regulus calms him down, holding his hands and reassures him. They started their training, learning new spells and potions. Since James was the famous auror, he trained everyone with spells, counter attack hex, Lily thought them potions to heal, Dumbledore himself plans out everything for them. As months passed by, Harry wrote so much to his parents, talking about school and how he was sorted into Slytherin and he was friends now with Draco, how he made the quidditch team as he was the youngest too, how Seth and Hannah was always together and he made friends with Hermione and Ron, James would reread all the letters before bed, sometimes crying to sleep, he missed his son ever so dearly.

 

Then the war came, all students were hidden in the dungeon, secured by Dumbledore and McGonagall, James stood at the astronomy tower, side by side with Regulus, and other member of the order, he looked over at Regulus nervously, “whatever happens, i will always love you Regulus, and take care of Harry alright.” James said, “Whatever happens my love, i will always be here for you, and love you, and take care of Harry okay.” Regulus replies him, trying to reassure him, “For Harry!” James said, “For Harry!” Regulus replies. They fought their battles, taking as much hit as possible, then James was hit with a imperio spell by Bellatrix herself, and all she said was kill. And James did kill, he killed his husband, James stood there watching his husband lifeless body lay there cold on the ground, he cradled Regulus cold body, pulling him close, he kisses his messy hair, he whispers how much he loves him, he kept saying he was sorry, there stood someone over them, as James looks up, Lucius Malfoy held a wand to his face, James smiles up at him, “History will repeat himself, we’ll see how Karma plays her game” James spat out, it seems like everything gone silent, all he could here was Avada Kedavra and the green light hits him and everything went blank.

 

10 years has passed since the first Wizarding War, Harry now 21, standing side by side with his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, as he stood over his parents grave, he rubs their tombstone, saying his hello, he sat on the ground, taking out the Resurrection Stone, as he watched his parents reappears before him, he smile, even if they looked tired and haggard, they still look handsome and charming, they were holding hands, Regulus lays his head on James shoulders, he could see Regulus rubbing his thumbs against James hands, he smile even if his heart was breaking, he missed his parents, alot. So many things happened the past 10 years, how he found his parents dead body laying with the rest of he victims in the great hall, couple years later Lucius Malfoy confessed he killed his parents and how Harry hated Draco, and how he shot Draco with the crucio spell infront of his parent saying he needed to see how much pain Harry was going through, His boyfriend parents killed his own parents, even how broke Harry was, he loved Draco, and they got back together, pushing their past behind them, now they joined the Dumbledore’s army, joined the order with Draco, Hannah, Seth, Ron, Hermione and the whole Weasley clan. The second Wizarding war is coming, Harry could feel it in his bones, he watched as his parents giving him their reassuring nods, he smiled at them, “ i guess it’s true, if you love someone, even death can never separate you both, you both still love each other.” Harry sighs as he continues to watch his parents they nods at him and smile, “ After all this while?” He asked, “ Always.” They replied, before both disappeared in thin air. Things will get better for Harry and Draco, till death do they part.


End file.
